THE MABUDACHI TRIO
by The Street Name For Cancer
Summary: [DISCONTINUED, Yaoi] My POV on what life was like when Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure were Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's ages!


**THE MABUDACHI TRIO**

R. M. Sanders 062805

**Disclaimer: **I, sorrowfully, DO NOT own Fruits Basket. I only want to have fun with the boys. And fun I will have... weird snicker

**CHAPTER I:** A Voice In The Darkness.

"_AYAME-SAN_!"

Silver spun hair flails in a circle as he looks behind him, his concentration momentarily broken. His golden eyes settle on a strange sight before him: his best friend running, almost frantically, toward him and shouting loudly. Ayame cocked his head to the side, sending silver strands into his pretty face, inquiring what in the world Hatori was doing.

"Hatori-san, whatever are you doing?" the golden-eyed boy asked politely.

Hatori, his chest heaving, pointed past his friend and toward the girl he had with him. Ayame smiled coyly.

"Oh, yes. _HER_. Well, there's a very good, well thought out and planned excuse for this, friend." The girl looked at the silver haired boy confusedly, her hazel eyes darting between two of the memebers of the Mabudachi Trio.

"What is it, Ayame-san?" the dragon asked, still heavily panting. His sapphire optics locked into the golden pools before him. He had a hard time keeping both Ayame's and Shigure's hormones under control. And it seemed like every time he turned around, one of them was hitting on another poor, innocent girl at their high school. But, a perk to staying constantly on top of the two was that he had kept them from hugging the girls and revealing the secret that held the three bound.

The snake winked and said, "I forgot it."

Sapphire eyes rolled to face the sky as Hatori grabbed his best friend's arm and drug him away from the girl, who looked positively perplexed. The sivler-haired boy jerked his arm away from the vice-like grip that the dragon had him in.

"What _are_ you doing, _dragon_?" he spat, angered. Two pools of blue connected with with the slightly slanted yellow-tinted ones, Hatori sighed. His worry-lined face smoothed as he smiled down at the shorter boy.

Ayame looked away from the taller sapphire pools and said, "Sorry, okay?"

Hatori's smile widened as he ran a hand protectively through the beautiful silken strands of silver. Oh, how he wished to have naturally soft and silky hair like Ayame's.

"Ayame-san! Hatori-san!"

The two boys turned to see Shigure, the dog, running up to them, his arms flung wide. The onyx-haired boy reached his friends and gathered them into a hug.

"Shigure-san! LET US DOWN!" the dragon yelled, prying himself loose from the boy's grip. Shigure smiled in his cute, goofy way and rubbed the back of his head. His steel grey eyes ran across the two boys in front of him, how close the three boys (or men, as they should be called) had gotten. The three cursed teens had entered high school together and became known as the Mabudachi Trio, a.k.a The Three Hottest Guys In The School. The latter didn't roll off the tongue as smoothly as the Mabudachi Trio so the Trio it was.

Hatori, the dragon cursed, was the serious one in the group, the maintiner of the secret. Akito, the leader and master of the Sohma house had appointed the boy that when he was only ten, for it seemed that Hatori was the mature one. Ayame, the snake, was the one considered the most "hot" by the girls. His silver, silken hair and golden, slightly slanted eyes were more than enough to make any girl go ga-ga for him. And lastly, Shigure, the dog. The raven-haired boy was the goofy one, the famously funny one. But, the girls liked the funny ones, so its assumed that Ayame and Shigure were the most popular.

And everyone wondered why the teens never had girlfriends. It was obvious that any of the three could've had any girl in the entire school, so why was it that they stayed mainly (or as much as Hatori would allow) to themselves?

One reason is (obviously) the curse that was set upon each of the teens. If someone of the opposite gender hugged the boys, they would change into their respected zodiac creatures. The other wasn't so obvious...

"Ayame-san," the dragon wondered curiously on their walk home.

The golden orbs turned onto the boys best friend.

"Have you ever..." Hatori trailed off, a crimson tint coming to his cheeks.

"Have I ever what, Hatori-san?" the snake stopped, looking deep into the pools of sapphire that stood a good three inches above him. His eyes squinted in confusion as he looked at the teen standing in front of him. Looking back, Hatori had never been one to speak his mind. One usually had to pry it out of the boy.

The sparkling blue eyes darted away from the completely (ok, not completely) innocent look the smaller boy was giving him. "Have you ever been called into Akito-sama's room before?"

The question took Ayame by surprise. He even swayed a bit, pondering his memories, his golden eyes glazed in thought. "No, Hatori-san, I can't say I ever have" he answered truthfully.

"Oh, ok." Hatori looked dissappointed and began to walk away again, lost deep in his own mind.

Ayame, watching the taller teen walk away, cocked his head to the side and sighed. Hatori was a complete enigma to the boy. A nice, intruiging enigma that the snake couldn't help but want to find out. He ran a hand through his silken locks before running after his friend, a smile dancing playfully, almost deviously on his face.

"Niisan, how was school?" an innocent voice greeted as the two highschoolers waltzed through the dojo-style door.

Ayame peered down into two wide, innocent violet eyes and smiled. "Fine, Yuki. How was the day here?"

"I had fun!" the dusky-haired child quipped, jumping excitedly. "Me and Momiji-san played Old Maid and watched the TV."

"Momiji-san and _I_." the silver-haired teen corrected. He smiled nonetheless and walked away from his cute little brother, who was now chattering to Hatori.

The dragon smiled warmly down at the violet-eyed child and ran a soft finger down the pale cheek. The boy's skin was soft, baby soft. The amethyst eyes closed as a wide grin greeted the cursed teen. How Yuki reminded Hatori of his older brother, they had the same enticing smile and slightly slanted eyes. Hatori was sure that Yuki would grow up to be just as handsome as his older brother as well.

Hatori sighed and went to his room to change, but before his muscles could get some relaxing, a voice called to him, beckoning him into the darkness.

"Hatori-san..." the voice whispered. "Come here my dragon..."

**AnimagiRaven: **Well, well, well. It seems you have finished reading. I congratulate you. Really. - Remember, a nice person always reviews. I don't care if you flame me either. I need a good laugh. Hecks, I might even reply back... You never know . Just, onegai, wait patiently for the next chappie. Don't try to cut off mah head or anything. o It's just like mah bestest buddy says, "If you kill me, I can never finish!" SO DON'T DO IT! -' Much loves- Raven


End file.
